


Flower ring

by redscarlettk



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's has deft fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower ring

It wasn’t unusual for them to be like this.

Sitting the Samegawa riverbank (their special place where their bond deepened in multiple occasions, turning friendship into a relationship that they were both new at), taking a moment to _finally_ relax together as they watched the sun slowly set. The space between them close enough so their ring and pinky fingers could lace together, but far enough in case someone passed by.

The silence was comfortable, the only sound between them was the whisper of the wind caressing the grass around.

It was nice being like this.

Souji moved his free hand further behind him, looking for a comfortable position, and stopped when he felt the small patch of flowers that were growing there. He smiled as an idea blossomed on his mind.

He turned away from Yosuke, making the brunet tilt his head in confusion. He knew the weird quirks of his boyfriend, so he kept silent as he waited for the other to finish whatever he was doing.

After a couple of minutes, Souji turned around to face Yosuke again, who just blinked owlishly at him.

His palm was closed carefully over his craft, a playful smile on his face as he reached for the brunet’s hand he was caressing moments before.

Carefully, he placed his small craft on his boyfriend’s left ring finger.

Yosuke stared speechless at the action, his cheeks blushing a deep red as he raised his hand to inspect it closer.

A flower ring delicately circled his ring finger.

Souji smiled sheepishly as Yosuke sputtered some intelligible noises, so he decided to save him from saying something inappropriate or anti romantic, by cradling his cheek and leaning down to kiss him chastely, effectively shutting him up.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs emoji*  
> idk, i felt like writing this?? even if i feel it doesnt makeS SENSE (I'll prob regret it tmr)  
> (also, i didnt felt like writing dialogue ahaha...)


End file.
